Old Friends, New Tastes: Quintanna
by M0l
Summary: Quinn is living with Rachel and Brittany but since graduating the girls and Santana have really grown apart. After meeting up and talking out there issues is there a chance of something more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Not only did she find it hard to concentrate on her studies in such scorching heat, but found it hard to be productive at all.

She enjoyed her days lounging in the apartment that she shared with her friends Brittany and Rachel and felt that there was often nowhere else she would rather be than in her room adorned with beautiful paintings and photos.

After wasting most of the morning in bed she decided it was time to get up and after stretching her slim, fair arms she checked her phone and left the room. No messages, no calls.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany called as she bustled through the door of their apartment with bags of food under each arm. "Could you give me a hand?"

"Yeah, of course" She replied, placing down the laundry she was folding and rushing to grab the bag slipping from Brittany's grasp.

"Just got up?" Brittany grinned as she began emptying the bags.

Quinn giggled. She adjusted her hair. Even at her worst Quinn looked far more attractive than most girls.

"Have you spoken to Rachel today?" Quinn asked.

"No, not yet. She had to leave really early for a dance rehearsal. She said she could be there all day and might not even make it to the movies tonight."

"I'm sure she'll finish by then. It's not like she doesn't know the routine, I think I know it, the amount of times I've seen her practicing."

At that moment a loud noise came from Quinn's room. The girls rushed in and found a pin-board covered in photos smashed on the floor.

"It's those idiots upstairs!" Laughed Brittany "They're always, err, banging about."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the blonde and knelt down, collecting the photographs into a pile. There were pictures of her family from when she graduated High School, pictures of the Glee club that she loved so much and the one picture that stood out, that she removed from the pile and laid on the table next to her bed showed Quinn, Brittany and their old friend Santana.

The girls hadn't seen Santana in months. She lived in New York only 15 minutes away but after the horrible break up between her and her ex-girlfriend Jess, she had been too distraught to go out and socialize and as a result the three had grown apart.

Quinn was saddened when she found the picture; her and Santana had always been so close. Brittany noticed the tear in the corner of her eye and rushed to comfort her.

"It's ok Q." Brittany said putting her arm round Quinn.

"I know, I know. I just miss Santana. It's been too long and we just shouldn't have just let her isolate herself."

" We can't change what's happened Quinn, it's done. Now lets go and watch a movie and cheer you up. We'll tidy this mess up later." Brittany nudged the blonde, pulled her by the hand out of the door and onto the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and in ran Rachel.

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys. I couldn't get away, that bitch made us run through the routine about 200 times!"

Quinn emerged from Brittany's room, lipstick in hand. She was wearing a long floral dress, her hair pinned back of her face and her big eyes decorated by her beautifully applied make-up.

"Don't worry, we'll get the next showing. Brit fell asleep so she's rushing around with her towel on her hair looking for something to wear. You know what she's like." Quinn grinned and worked her way over to the table where she sat down and began to paint her fingernails a delicate pink.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and I've sorted that outfit you said you wanted to wear. I thought you might be rushed so it's on your bed if you want it. I also picked out some shoes if you need any." Quinn stated without looking up.

"Really?" Asked Rachel.

"Yep." Quinn looked up. "It's been a quiet day." She winked.

"Haha. You're the best! Thank you. I won't be long."

Quinn couldn't get Santana out of her head. After finding the picture earlier she couldn't help but reminisce about their friendship. They'd grown up together and been inseparable. Since the age of 5 they'd ruled the school with their witty jokes and slightly bitchy undertones. They'd helped each other through thick and thin. They'd even lived together when things were hard at home. Quinn had consoled Santana when her secrets were exposed and when her family discovered her sexuality. They weren't all too accepting and Quinn spent hours lying on her bed with Santana eating ice cream and crying until all of their clothes were stained with mascara. These were moments she'd never forget, and Santana wasn't there to share them. If there was one thing that Quinn was determined to do it was to get her best friend back.

About 20 minutes passed and Brittany strolled out of her room and jumped into Quinn's lap giving her a long hug.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I suppose." Quinn laughed. "I'll feel better when we finally leave for the movies." She turned her head towards Rachel's door. "Rach! Are you nearly ready?"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming now!" Rachel called as she stumbled out of her room with one shoe on. She hopped around trying to get the other blue heel on her foot, much to the amusement of the other girls.

"Come on then. Let's get going." Quinn said as she rose from her chair, grabbed her clutch bag and headed for the door.

* * *

At the movie the girls lined up to get their tickets.

"Can we see that one?" asked Brittany pointing to a poster of a new horror film.

"I dunno Brit, horror films aren't really my kind of thing." Said Quinn.

"Come on Quinn. It's supposed to be a comedy-horror. It won't be too scary and you can sit in-between us just incase you get too scared." Rachel teased as she jokingly pinched Quinn's cheek. Quinn slapped her hand away.

"Ok, ok, fine. I need to go to the bathroom. Will you get my ticket for me?" She handed the money to Rachel and walked briskly across the foyer.

She squeezed past a couple that were far too intimate for a public place and leant against the bathroom door, pushing it open. At that moment someone pulled from the other side leaving Quinn to stumble at the unexpected change and fall into the body that was leaving the bathroom.

Two soft hands grabbed the blonde's arms to stop her from falling and pulled her upright.

"I'm so sorry I- I-.." Quinn paused her apology as she lifted her head and met dark brown eyes. "Santana?"

* * *

"Hey Quinn" Said Santana as she readjusted her dress that Quinn had moved out of place with her clumsiness.

"What are you doing here? How have you been?" asked Quinn excitedly.

"Someone from work set me up on a blind date so here I am. But, we've only just got here and I'm bored out of my mind. I'm not sure if I can sit through a whole movie with her." Santana replied. Quinn nodded. She knew how it felt to go on a date with someone who she had nothing in common with. "How have you guys been?"

"Not too bad thanks. How are you now? I mean- I tried to call and see how you were but you didn't ever call back." Quinn admired the beautiful features of her friend as she spoke.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted time to myself; you know, to think and get over Jess. It wasn't anything personal you just reminded me of her and I couldn't handle it. Hey, I'm fine now so I guess it kinda worked."

Quinn rolled her eyes. That was typical Santana. She cuts herself off from the people who care so that she can forget the problem.

"I know what'll cheer you up Quinnie." Santana said mockingly. Quinn beamed at the mention of her old friends nickname for her. "Here's my new number. Give me a call tomorrow and we can catch up. I can tell you about this god awful date and you can tell me about what you've been doing. Sound good?"

"Sure." Agreed Quinn. The girls exchanged numbers and smiles as they realized there was a glimmer of hope that they could get their old best friend back.

* * *

Quinn skipped back over to Brittany and Rachel who were waiting outside the screen holding the tickets.

"Hello. What's cheered you up?" asked Rachel grinning at Quinn who then realized her excitement and calmed down.

"I just saw Santana." The blonde exclaimed.

"Where? Is she here? How is she?" asked Brittany sharing Quinn's enthusiasm.

"She's fine. We swapped numbers so I'll give her a call tomorrow. She seemed really good Brit."

Brittany grinned and turned to enter the movie beaming with the thought that things might return to how they used to be. No sad Quinn or lonely Santana. Everyone would be happy again.

Brittany walked ahead as Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Please tell me you've told Brittany about what happened with you and Santana." Pleaded Rachel looking into Quinn's eyes.

She shook her head "No, not exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's eyes flickered open. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock illuminating her room. 3:04am.

"Shit." She whispered. Quinn found it difficult to sleep after enduring two hours of a zombie apocalypse with her friends laughing at her screams and twitches as the gore unfolded in front of her slightly disturbed, slightly distracted face.

She looked just to the left of her clock where the glowing numbers illuminated three faces. She couldn't wait for things to go back to how they used to be at high school. She couldn't wait to see the excitement in Brittany's face when she was reunited with her friend and she couldn't wait to talk to Santana.

Quinn closed her eyes, relaxed and drifted to sleep once again.

* * *

It was 10am and Quinn and Brittany sat cuddled up watching TV. Both girls sat in comfort with their hair tied back and Brittany's legs resting on top of Quinn's.

Brittany yawned and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm so tired." She slurred.

"Tell me about it." Quinn replied. " At least you got some sleep last night. I was lying awake traumatized by that stupid film… Next time I'm choosing!" She tickled the top of Brittany's head and the dancer giggled and cuddled in closer.

Quinn's phone vibrated on the table. She was unable to move because of the blonde lying between her and the side table on which it sat.

"Britt can you check that for me please?"

"Yeah, sure." She leant over and grabbed the phone. "It's your mom."

Damn. Quinn reached out her hand to Brittany who handed her the phone.

"Hey Mom."… "Yeah sorry I've been really busy and—"… "Yeah, yeah." Quinn rolled her eyes and mouthed a cry for help to Brittany who laughed. "Ok. I'll be there."… "Yes I promise. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too." Joked Brittany. She jumped up and headed towards the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"I'm ok Brit but there are some pancakes in there." Said the tall blonde gesturing towards the refrigerator.

"Thanks." grinned Brittany. She was completely aware of all the food but Quinn knew she wouldn't steal it without an invitation so she provided the opportunity.

Quinn's parents had been nagging her for weeks to go and visit but she just couldn't afford to. She had classes and work and she could never really find the time. Quinn looked down at her phone. Was it too early to call Santana? Should she wait for Santana to call her? What would she even say? It's not like they could pretend everything was back to normal.

"Quinn?"

They'd been friends for a long time but it had been months and they'd both changed. Anything could happen and she didn't know if she could handle awkwardness or a lack of common interests.

"QUINN!"

"Wha-?" Quinn looked up from staring at her phone. Brittany was smirking and jokingly waving in her face. "Sorry, I was in a world of my own."

"No kidding. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

* * *

Quinn had been pacing around her room for about fifteen minutes by the time she finally talked herself into making the phone call. She picked up her phone off her bed, took a deep breath and hit call.

It rang.

"Hello?" Santana sounded out of breath.

"Hi Santana, it's Quinn."

"Hey Quinnie. What a pleasant surprise." Quinn smirked sensing the joking sarcasm in her friend's voice.

"Always the charmer Santana Lopez." Quinn joked back. " I was just wondering if you might want to go out somewhere tonight or tomorrow?"

"I'm working tonight but we could meet and go to a little bar I know afterwards."

"Yeah ok. Where do you work? I'll meet you there." Quinn got out a small pad of paper and a pen and prepared to write down the address.

"No—Erm—I'll come and pick you up. It gives me a chance to get ready. Same apartment right?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll be there at 10. See you later. Try not to miss me too much." Santana laughed and hung up the phone. Weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY. I'M SORRY THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT EVERYONE, I HAVE EXAMS ETC. RIGHT NOW SO I CAN'T SIT AND WRITE BUT I DO WANT TO KEEP IT AS UPDATED AS I CAN! .. AND THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

Quinn sat in her dark blue dress on her bed staring at the clock. 10.20pm. She kicked off her shoes and sighed. Once again she would spend her evening alone. Brittany was teaching evening dance classes, Rachel was always out with her friends from NYADA, and now Quinn would sit and watch old movies on her own, again. This was typical Santana. She always forgot about plans or got preoccupied doing something. She could be so selfish.

There was a knock at the door.

Quinn leapt off her bed and ran through the kitchen to see who was the other side of the door. As she slid the large metal door to one side she saw her. Her red lipstick highlighted her big lips as her hair laid casually over one shoulder. There were two big brown eyes looking lovingly at Quinn and a short red dress outlining the figure of this exquisite woman.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was an incident at work." The Latina smiled at Quinn revealing her dazzling teeth and causing Quinn to blush. She felt guilty for calling her friend selfish. Santana was just misunderstood. She looked slightly shy and uncomfortable stood alone. It was odd for Quinn to see her most confident friend looking so fragile and nervous.

"It's fine." Lied Quinn. "You're fashionably late as always." She stumbled putting her second heel on and walked to the counter to grab her purse.

"You know it." Santana winked. "You look amazingly hot by the way. Obviously not quite at my level yet but we'll get there." Quinn laughed. This was the friend she remembered. "Shall we get going?" Santana offered her arm to Quinn.

Quinn nodded and linked her arm with her friends. It was as if nothing had changed.

* * *

The girls sat in the bar that Santana had chosen. It was dark and busy but the music was good and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Santana had managed to flirt with the barman to get them a couple of free drinks, which Quinn was very impressed by. She definitely hadn't lost her touch.

"So, how's college?" Santana asked as she turned to face Quinn.

"It's ok. Law stuff can get a bit boring when you're doing it all day, everyday. But it'll be worth it when I graduate. My parents keep trying to get me to go home but honestly I love it here. You can do what you want and be who you want. There's nothing better." Santana smiled at her enthusiasm " What are you doing now? I heard you couldn't transfer to NYADA."

"No I couldn't. I was too late. Hopefully they'll take me on next year. So, I'm just making some money dancing in different groups. This fine ass is paying my rent right now." Quinn laughed at her friend's relaxed attitude. She sat back and admired Santana's behaviour. She made everyone instantly calm. Her sarcasm and quick jokes always made Quinn laugh and she really made people feel comfortable. "Would you like a cocktail Quinn Fabray?"

"I don't know Santana. It sounds like you're trying to get me drunk." Quinn winked.

"Hell to the yes. That is when we see Quinnie at her best!" Santana laughed. "I'll be right back." Quinn watched Santana stand, pull her dress straight and casually walk over to the bar. She looked amazing and it was just so effortless. She leant over the bar gesturing to the barman. Her dress hugged her unbelievable figure as she tried to get them more free drinks.

A tall, drunken man walked up behind her. He placed his hands on Santana's hips and leant over to whisper in her ear. Quinn felt her fists clench as she could only watch on. Santana laughed and slid his hands from her waist. Crisis avoided. He then proceeded to place his hand on the bottom of her back. And it slid down further and further. Quinn stood up in a rage. Santana turned and pushed the man who was ignoring her rejection.

"Get your creeper hands off me. If you lay one hand on me again I promise you will regret it. I'll take those wandering little claws of yours and—"

"Come on baby, you can't say no. I own you."

"Hell no!" Santana took off her shoes and started pointing in the man's face. She was furious. Quinn ran over and grabbed Santana's arms as she lunged at him "I'm from Lima Heights…You know it? Well you will when I—"

"Santana!" Quinn pleaded with her friend.

"It's ok beautiful. You can join in the fun too if you like. There's plenty of me to go around." Slurred the man.

"Back off." Quinn said defensively. "You're disgusting. Go back to your friends and drink away your life while you think about how sad you have to be to take advantage of girls half your age."

Santana turned to look at Quinn. Partially with a shocked expression and partially with a look of pride smeared across her face.

"Oh, I get it. You have your little girlfriend here to back you up." The man shouted at Santana.

"Don't you ever—"

"Quinn, I've got this. Look here Dr Testosterone. Turn around and leave before I cut off your freakily disturbing man boobs and sell them as earmuffs to your sister who, I assume, takes off her clothes regularly for the entertainment of that gentleman right there." Santana pointed her delicate finger at his group of friends and in particular one man who looked uncomfortable. The man looked at his friend and Quinn picked his drink up off the bar. "Oh, and you do not own me." Santana glared at the man. She turned to her friend, grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to their seats.

"What just happened?" asked Quinn in shock as the girls slid back into the booth.

"Nothing. I'm sick of guys thinking they have the right to touch me. It is not cool."

"Are you ok?" Quinn rested her hand on Santana's shoulder. She sighed.

"It just gets old. You know, you've always had this crap too. It makes you feel like you're worthless and its your looks that people want. Nobody wants me for me, they want my rocking body and my top quality lady loving" Santana leant her head on Quinn's shoulders. "I've missed you Quinnie." Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's modesty.

"I've missed you too, and that is for you. You're amazing Santana." Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I think we need to talk Q , properly this time. We can't keep pretending this didn't happen" Santana sat up and placed her hand on Quinn's knee.

"Please Santana, I can't."

"We could go somewhere? My apartment, or yours?" Santana smiled at Quinn reassuringly, she felt weak.

"I guess we could. I have wine with our names written all over it." Quinn attempted a smile.

"Pathetic" smirked Santana at Quinn's attempt to fake happiness. "Let's go."

* * *

Quinn sat on the old recliner that her and Brittany had dragged up to their apartment with Santana sat on one arm with her silky legs hanging over Quinn's lap. Both girls had a half empty glass of wine and were sitting laughing at old tapes of them performing in Glee Club.

"What are we doing there?" Santana snorted with laughter and fidgeted as Quinn struggled to focus on what was happening. She was watching Santana with such intensity that she had no idea what was going on on the tape, and she didn't care. She was just happy that the two of them were together. "Where are Brit and Rachel?"

"I think Brit's working late on some choreography and Rachel's staying at a friends"

"Oh... And what friend would this be?" Santana grinned. Quinn laughed.

Santana looked back to Quinn to see her reaction to them two years earlier. Their eyes locked on to each other's. They held their gaze. One set of beautiful eyes staring at another.

"Do you want me Quinn Fabray?" Santana whispered looking down to the blonde's lips. Quinn shook her head slowly, staring into Santana's face.

"You want me."

"You said that last time." Santana smiled as she leant towards Quinn. Her forehead rested against the blonde's and she closed her eyes.

Quinn leant further and pressed her lips gently against Santana's. The girls looked at each other. Neither knowing how to react or what to do and then, as if it hit them, they fell into each other.

Santana rolled on top of Quinn and kissed her deeply. Their body's rocking together, they battled for dominance in the motion. Their lips were soft against each other's skin and Quinn's hand grazed the inside of Santana's thigh as the Latina exhaled loudly.

Their tongues intertwined, they lay together. Quinn's hands had moved up Santana's dress and now sat on her beautifully toned body.

Santana's hand caressed the side of Quinn's face delicately as her other hand crept down the front of the blonde's dress. She gave out a small squeal of pleasure as she felt warm hands move down past her chest to lightly pinch her.

Quinn pushed Santana hard so that she had to stand up to stop herself falling. She joined the Latina. Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, their lips met again. This time there was no confusion or surprise, just passion. Quinn lifted Santana onto a table, allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist. At this moment there was nobody else, just the two of them.


End file.
